


Snow Day

by Fhujeth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Feral Behavior, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fhujeth/pseuds/Fhujeth
Summary: Lithuania goes feral.
Relationships: Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Snow Day

Lithuania stepped outside the backdoor of his house and took in the cool winter air. It was pleasant, a refreshing cool breeze in the air. Thick snow covered every inch of the ground as the brunette walked out into it, the fluffy white snow going almost up to his knees. The snow was fresh, newly fallen over the course of the night and now, in the morning light, it felt like a winter paradise.

Lithuania was no stranger to snow, he loved snow. Ever since he was young, snow was like a playground, a place he could run around in, roll in, and pounce around in. He did it alone, even through to the night, when the wolves would come out. He would join the wolves in running and rolling around, and unlike mud or dirt, snow was clean, so he’d never get in trouble.

Memories of playing in the snow throughout the winters of his existence began to fill Lithuania’s mind and he took a few more steps out into it. He looked up at the sky, then the snow. Poland was still asleep. He’d never know.

Within seconds, Lithuania found himself further out in the snow, revelling in it, letting it consume him. He was rolling in it, throwing it, rubbing the cold frozen waters onto his face and bare arms. Despite only wearing a t-shirt at this moment, he was fine. The cold never bothered him. He’d been used to it since his youth. He ran some snow through his hair, letting the cold hit his scalp through his mane of hair

He laid down, burying himself in it. The only thing that could make this moment better would be a wolf or two to offer warmth and support if he did end up too cold. Icy winter was a majestic time when you could spend it relaxing in the snow instead of working in it.

Lithuania stared up at the clear morning sky, trees and his house surrounding him. He closed his eyes, but only for a moment, as he found himself once again trouncing through the snow like an animal. He felt nice, like his brain was off, like he was not a man, or a country, but simply apart of nature. He prayed this time it would never end. Everything felt so ri–

“Liet? What the Hell are you doing?”

His wild motions were suddenly caught short as Poland spoke up from beside the house. He was dressed in nothing but his pyjamas, a cup of coffee in hand and an awkward piece of hair sticking out from the side of his head.

Lithuania stared at Poland silently, the realization he’d let himself loose hitting him hard. That was his boyfriend and this was their first winter together since they’d officially gotten back together. He kept his eyes on Poland, like a deer in the headlights, his stomach knotting in worry and anxiety.

“Are you okay?”

Poland’s question went in one ear and out the other as Lithuania continued to stare. Words wouldn’t be able to explain how good this felt or how nice it was. Here he was in the middle of his back yard, covered in snow, acting like a wolf cub.

“I brewed some coffee.” Poland added, “‘cause I didn’t know where you went. Then I saw something running around in the snow and I thought it was a wild dog or something… But it was just you.”

Lithuania sunk deep into the snow, trying to figure out what to say, or do, but his mind was still off. He still wanted to play.

“Were you always this weird?” Poland set his coffee down on a brick ledge. “I totally can’t remember.”

Lithuania still wanted to play and now was the perfect opportunity. Poland had set down the coffee and was standing as a clear target to be picked up and thrown into the snow himself.

“Anyways, the coffee is gonna get cold an–”

Before Poland could finish his sentence, Lithuania was on the run in Poland’s direction, and, with a swift move that only Lithuania could pull on Poland, had Poland in the snow in a matter of seconds. Lithuania had Poland down, laying in the snow, as he hung over him, breathing hard from the sprint. He nearly had Poland pinned to the ground, the snow providing extra measures his prey wouldn’t be going anywhere soon.

“You seriously lost your–”

Poland’s words were silenced by a kiss on the lips and in that moment, the cold winter air never felt hotter.


End file.
